


Feels Like We're Pulling Teeth

by seqular (sequential)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequential/pseuds/seqular
Summary: ASW prompt: It’s a full moon.  I bought some rope and handcuffs to bring to bed tonight. (beware the moon.)





	Feels Like We're Pulling Teeth

“We are NOT doing that,” Stan says, backing away. “Uh-uh, not happening, no fucking way.”

“Language, Stanley,” Ford says, even though none of the kids are around. Stan knows because he had glanced around frantically when Ford showed up in his room, half hoping for rescue and half hoping the kids would never see this side of their great-uncle Ford.

The side, specifically, that wanted to screw his werewolf brother.

“Fuck you!” Stan spits out, noting with despair that Ford’s backed him against his bed, and there’s nowhere to go without scrambling on or under it. Neither one seems like a great option.

Ford just looks amused, and cocks a brow, like “really?” He doesn’t make a joke about that being the plan, thank god, but he does keep advancing until Stan has no choice to back onto the bed.

“Just once, Stanley, please,” Ford says, as if this is a completely reasonable request. “I need to collect some lycanthropic samples to study. I can run some tests on them and see if I can find a way to reverse your condition.”

That makes Stan perk up a bit, but then Ford snaps a cuff around one of his wrists and he’s reminded who he’s talking to. “You just want to fuck a werewolf, admit it,” he says, resigning himself to fate as Ford deftly loops the cuff around the bed frame and snaps his other wrist into it. “Don’t think I didn’t see your creepy drawings in high school. You really wanna get split in half by some massive wolf cock?”

“You shouldn’t snoop on other people’s things,” Ford chastises, neatly avoiding the question. He straddles Stan’s chest and begins to poke around in Stan’s mouth, tugging his lips this way and that as Stan clenches his teeth. He can feel them grow into long, sharp points as the moon slowly emerges, and he grinds them together in frustration. Ford seems to light up with glee, rubbing his fingers against the edges.

“And you shouldn’t stick your hands into other people’s mouths, but here we are,” Stan grumbles. He feels hair sprout out on his chest and arms - more so than usual, even. Ford strokes his skin reverently, and as the moonlight shining in from the window courses through him, Stan gives in to the animal instinct stirring in his chest. Claws emerge, and then a snout, and as his body undergoes the painful changes of stretching and distorting beyond its limits he bites down on Ford’s shoulder to tide over the pain. Before his mind goes completely blank, he can hear Ford’s moan echoing in his skull.


End file.
